


Rough Love

by Polarnacht



Series: Winged Parabatai [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anal Sex, Bottom Jace Wayland, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Parabatai, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Wall Sex, Winged Alec Lightwood, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: After Jace has helped Alec learn to fly by endangering his own life recklessly, Alec needs to feel that Jace is truly alive. And the best way he can think of is to fuck him roughly against the closest wall.Shameless smut that turns into soft cuddling and snuggling.Part three of the “Winged Parabatai Series.”
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Winged Parabatai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Rough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM 500 word prompts: Panic, Present, Fire
> 
> Thank you, Jessa, for being my beta again 💙 You are amazing 💙

“Uff.” All air is pressed out of Jace’s lungs when his back collides painfully with a wall on the rooftop they landed on. “What the hell, Alec?”

“What the hell, _Alec?_ You dare to ask _me_ what the hell?” Alec grips Jace by the lapel of his leather jacket, pulls him in just to slam him back again. His wings are still out and flap angrily on his back. “You were so fucking reckless, Jace. You could’ve _died!”_

“No, Alec, I couldn’t. I knew you would never let me die. Not when you have the means to save me. And you _had_ the means to save me.” Jace smiles up at Alec with the same love and trust his gaze held before he dropped himself off the roof. He reaches out for Alec to touch his wings, but Alec is having none of that. As sudden as he realized how to make his wings move to fly, he knows now how to use them as weapons. They stand high in the air a second before Alec makes them surge forward, pinning Jace’s arms firmly against the wall, immobilizing him.

Deep down, he knows Jace is right. He would never let anything happen to Jace. But _still._ Though he has to admit that the way Jace is looking at him makes his anger resolve and turn into something else. His hair is tousled by the wind, his cheeks flushed, and his lips partially opened. And that Jace still has his legs wrapped around his waist, and uses this to grind against him, doesn _’_ t help _at all_ to hold on to his anger. The panic he briefly felt transforms into something else. Something brighter. Something hotter. 

Alec grins wickedly when he realizes that Jace is at his complete mercy. He sees Jace’s eyes glowing golden, but against his wings even Jace’s added angelic power stands no chance. Not that Jace wants to get away for real. But it’s nice to know that for once he is in charge. 

“Alec, you need-” 

“I need you to shut up.” Alec is not in the mood to be told what he needs or doesn’t need to do. Because he knows what he needs. He needs to feel Jace. To feel that he is still alive. That they both are. He needs to feel Jace’s lips on his. He needs to feel his fingers on Jace’s naked skin. He needs to feel Jace’s body yield to his. 

Jace yelps when Alec’s teeth find their way in the soft flesh just above his collar bone, but he doesn’t draw away. Alec groans, pleased when Jace doesn’t flinch but just holds still, taking his rough love. While he sucks and licks at the bite, his hands roam shamelessly over Jace’s body, finding his nipples, tweaking them, pinching them until Jace groans helplessly. Just then he pulls back, only to slam their lips together, kissing Jace bruisingly - while his wings still hold Jace firmly pressed against the harsh wall. 

With a groan Alec pulls at Jace’s shirt, humming satisfied when the fabric tears apart. He plunges his tongue into Jace’s mouth before he draws away, just to kiss Jace’s neck. Jace moans at Alec’s exploring lips, letting his head roll back, baring his throat in a submissive gesture to Alec, who takes full advantage of it. He sucks and licks, bites and scrapes while his hands roam over Jace’s upper body, retracing his runes. When Alec’s hand finds Jace’s Parabatai rune, he doesn’t hesitate a second. He digs his fingers in deep, tearing a broken moan out of Jace’s mouth. They’re both rock hard. They’ve both been rock hard since Alec buried his teeth in Jace’s skin.

An impatient snarl escapes Alec when his hands fight with Jace’s belt and fly. But he manages them somehow and the next second Jace stands on his own feet again, wiggling out of his clothes until he is stark naked from the belly button downwards. 

“Fuck,” Jace moans lowly when Alec wraps his hand around his cock and starts to stroke him. Not tenderly, but the way Jace bucks into his hand tells Alec that he uses just the right pressure. 

“Chest pocket,” Jace pants breathlessly. Alec grins when he finds the needed lube and before Jace knows what is happening, Alec has him fully undressed and spins him around. He kicks his knees apart so that Jace has to open his legs wide, while Alec’s wings pin Jace’s arms against the wall. 

Alec starts to kiss Jace’s back and spine, while coating his fingers. Without warning he shoves two into Jace’s inviting hole, biting down on Jace’s nape. The broken groan that escapes Jace makes Alec’s blood boil, and when Jace starts to push back, presenting his ass to him beautifully, Alec knows he needs to fuck Jace _right_ now.

He nudges at Jace’s legs, forcing him to spread them wider, so that when Alec positions himself at Jace’s hole and breaches it in one powerful thrust, all Jace can do is take it. And moan. His forehead thuds against the wall before he arches his back even more.

Alec entangles one hand in Jace’s hair, yanking his head back forcefully until tears start to prickle at the corners of Jace’s eyes. With the other hand he grips Jace’s hips, digging his nails into him while he fucks him roughly, enjoying the way Jace’s body gives in to the intrusion. To _him._ His balls smack against Jace’s ass with every thrust, the tingling sensation of his orgasm building up. 

“Alec,” Jace chants his name like a prayer and Alec knows what Jace needs. Jace has never been good at coming untouched and though he _would_ deserve to not come at all, Alec takes mercy. He reaches around Jace and one stroke is enough to make Jace spill all over his hand, making his inner walls clench around Alec’s cock, the additional pressure enough to push Alec over the edge with him. 

Jace’s whole body trembles with the force of their joint orgasm, while Alec is still buried to the hilt in him, pumping him full of his seed. Alec’s arms surround him, pulling him up until Jace’s back rests firmly against his Parabatai’s chest. Alec’s lips find Jace’s nape again, but this time he doesn’t bite. He caresses the bruises he left on his skin before tenderly. 

When their hearts stop beating painfully against their chests and their breathing evens out, Alec slips out of Jace with a groan, turning him around. He takes Jace’s face in both of his hands, pulling him close, licking away the lines of tears that still shimmer on his cheeks. 

Jace’s legs are still shaking, so Alec pulls him down to the floor, scooping him up on his lap, cradling him close to his chest. He closes his wings protectively around both of them, sheltering them from the cold wind that is blowing over them. 

“I love you, Alec,” Jace whispers softly against Alec’s ear. “And I really knew that you'd catch me. And I have to admit, if you always fuck me like this afterwards, I’ll jump more often from rooftops,” Jace adds with a smirk before kissing Alec. He is a little sore, but his ass hurts in just the right way. He feels loved and cared for, and all he wants is to press closer to Alec and stay like this forever. 

“Oh shut up, Jace.” But Alec cannot help the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“But you love me.” Jace presses a soft kiss to Alec’s smile, his voice low and raspy.

“You know I do.” Alec rolls his eyes in his usual manner, but lacking conviction. As if there is any scenario in this world in which he wouldn’t love Jace. 

“I know. But it’s always nice to hear it.” Jace kisses Alec’s ghost of a smile again.

“Fine. I love you.” Alec’s smile deepens when he hears the pleased sound Jace is making, before he wraps Jace even tighter in his arms, his wings closing around them like a cocoon. 

Jace hums approvingly before he does what Alec asked him to. He shuts up and rests his head on Alec’s shoulder, his hands running soothingly through Alec’s ink black feathers. He loves to play with Alec’s wings, dig into them, disentangle the tiny knots, make Alec shiver with pleasure. He closes his eyes with a contented sigh and keeps stroking, enjoying the warmth Alec provides, a warmth hotter and so much more intense than any fire could burn. 

A soft moan escapes Alec when Jace’s hand finds its way in his wings and he lets his eyes slide shut, resting his head against the wall. The cool wind dries the sweat on his forehead and he feels peaceful like he hasn’t in weeks. Maybe Jace _should_ jump from a roof from time to time. But only when Alec is close enough to catch him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for leaving kudos or a comment 💙


End file.
